Various bottle displays or bottle supports are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,041 discloses a display device for a bottle of wine simulating an antique wine press. It includes a base with means to center the bottle and a structure carrying a clamp that holds the bottle firmly on the base. A collar fits the neck of the bottle to secure the bottle transversely relative to the structure.
There is still a need for display devices designed for showing to advantage the peculiar shape of decorative objects, such as jewel-like bottles.
There is also a need for display devices, in particular for bottles, the precious alcohol of which needs to be preserved from being hastily consumed.